Prisonnier de moi même
by Inata
Summary: Qui suis-je vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment moi ? Suis-je réellement ce que je montre aux gens ? je me perd...Je suis perdu... Basé principalement sur Ace avec une brève apparition de son frère Résumé court gomen, mais je sais pas comment expliquer ça en résumé


**Un OS un peu spécial, il n'y a aucun Happy end ou Death end c'est juste un ressenti de ce que certaines personnes peuvent ressentent par moment, je m'inclus dedans mais je sais qu'il y a pire que moi alors voilà**

 **Bisous bonne lecture mes p'tits loups (laissez une review si vous aimés ^^)**

* * *

Prisonnier de moi même

Depuis quand ais-je ce sentiment ? Cette impression d'être enfermé... Je ne sais plus ou plutôt je ne sais pas... Qui suis-je vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment moi que je vois rigoler pour quelque chose que je trouve horriblement vexant ? Est-ce bien moi là qui observe ceux qui se disent mes amis ? Je me demande pourquoi je fais tout cela... Pourquoi fais-je semblant de rire, de sourire, d'approuver ce que je déteste ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est ce sentiment qu'on appel l'amitié, les seuls sentiments que j'ai jamais ressenti sont la fraternité, la joie, la peur, l'angoisse et la tristesse, je ne connais rien de ce qu'on appel l'amour, l'amitié, je ne connais pas la haine même si la colère m'est familier. Je suis tout simplement prisonnier de moi-même, incapable de dire ce que je ressens vraiment. Incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, la seule chose qui me prouve que je suis un minimum humain c'est toi. Oui c'est toi mon adorable petit frère un peu idiot. Tu es ce qui me rattache à la vie et m'empêche d'y mettre fin, quand je me sens mal, quand les souvenirs douloureux reviennent à la charge, quand je veux tout casser et hurler au monde ce que je pense, je me souviens que toi tu es là, tu as toujours été là, tu m'as soutenu. Et je suis incapable de me sauvé. Comment peut-on échapper à sois-même ? Je ne saurai le dire vu que je suis incapable de le faire. Jour après jour, mois après mois je me renferme de plus en plus, mes sourires sont tellement faux, pourtant personne ne le voit, je ne dors plus la nuit, mes cernes sont tellement énormes que je suis presque obligé de me mettre de la crème anti-cerne pour les atténuer.  
Je passe ma vie à dire : "tout va bien", "je n'est pas faim", "j'ai déjà mangé", "ce n'est rien je suis juste fatigué", "j'ai juste un peu froid". Mais je me mens à moi-même, j'ai mal, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, mes bras sont marqués par des cicatrices à peine refermés, je me mutile pour oublier la douleur mental, je veux enlever cette fichue douleur, alors je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me réfugier dans ma musique et quand ça ne suffit pas je prend cette lame bien aiguisé et je m'ouvre légèrement les veines, la douleur mental remplacé aussitôt par la douleur physique. Je m'adosse à la porte de ma chambre, et laisse ce mal me submerger, jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu nauséeux alors je me relève en titubant et je désinfecte légèrement mes plaies, je les bandes et je lave le sang qui à couler par terre, je remet mon sweat, et j'ouvre la porte à mon frère qui me regarde inquiet, pour le rassurer je lui montre mes bras bandés et dont aucune tâche de sang n'y figure, légèrement rassurer il se blotti contre moi, je le serre tendrement. Jusqu'à ce que les parents rentre, maman est encore de mauvaise humeurs et je vais m'en prendre plein la poire parce que madame est pas contente. De toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de nous engueuler ils sont présents mais sinon rien, quand on va mal il n'y a personne. Je sais que je ne vivrais pas longtemps, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais que Luffy sera alors face au monde, mais je ne peux empêcher le destin de faire ce qu'il veut... La vie est une entité qui passe son temps à nous prouver que sans elle on n'est rien, elle nous fait tous les coups bas possible, elle reste là à nous regarder tomber pour voir si quelqu'un va se relevé, la vie peut se montrer clémente par moment mais aussitôt redevenir une vraie garce, je sens sa joie malsaine quand on va mal, quand elle sait qu'on est sur le point de tout abandonner soit elle nous laisse faire soit elle nous relève pour mieux nous brisés plus tard.

-Merci d'être là pour moi petit frère.

Murmurais-je doucement en le serrant

-C'est normal tu m'as tout appris Nii-san, je t'aime beaucoup, pars pas sans moi s'il te plaît

Me supplie t-il de sa voix d'enfant, il à beau n'avoir que onze ans, il à très vite compris que le monde en lui même est pourris jusqu'à la moelle, le seul rempart entre lui et ceux qui lui veulent du mal c'est moi. Ma seule raison de vivre c'est lui et personne d'autre.

-Ne Luffy, tu me promet que quoi qu'il arrive tu m'en parlera ? Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi...

Demandais-je la voix rauque et triste, Luffy est mon dernier petit-frère... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse comme lui, qu'il fasse comme Sabo à fait, ce laisser mourir petit à petit... Je m'en souviendrais toujours de ce moment, où en entrant dans sa chambre je l'avais retrouvé allongé sur le lit une feuille sur le ventre, je m'étais approché la boule au ventre, et je l'avais vu blanc comme un linge, ses bras ouvert de partout, ses jambes entièrement mutilés, à sa droite un verre avec des cachets en le reniflant je sentis de l'eau de javel, en lisant sa lettre d'adieu je me suis mis à hurler, pleurer, crier ma rage envers la vie et le destin, ainsi que tout ceux qui lui ont fait du mal à mon frère, qui me l'ont enlevé, j'entend quelqu'un entré, je ne bouge pas serrant son corps entre mes bras sanglotant dessus, j'entend un sanglot étouffé et en levant la tête je croise le regard brisé de mon petit frère... Il avait alors 6 ans, j'en avais à peine 10, je m'étais alors relevé avant de m'effondrer à nouveau, il avait accourut en me criant de rester avec lui, de ne pas le laisser seul, de rester toujours avec lui, je m'étais comme réveillé un instant et lui avais promis. Quand les parents sont arrivés, ils ont demandés la raison, pour eux Sabo était heureux, et que ce n'était qu'un caprice, j'avais alors piqué une crise de rage, avant de leur dire le pourquoi du comment ils avaient perdu un fils, depuis plus personne n'en parle. J'ai mis 2 ans à m'en remettre, Luffy lui n'a plus jamais fait un vrai sourire, je lui es fait promettre de me dire dès qu'il avait un problème, et j'ai fait de même avec lui, on s'est toujours soutenue à trois, et maintenant on est deux mais dans nos cœurs, dans nos rêves on est toujours et éternellement trois

-Promis Nii-san, Ace viens on va jouer dehors...

Murmure t-il comme pour essayer d'échapper à ses souvenirs tenaces qui remontent souvent à la surface

Je lui souris et hoche la tête nous sortons et passons une agréable après-midi. Je m'appelle Ace et je suis prisonnier de moi-même, ma seule clé est Luffy ainsi que ma seule raison de vivre.


End file.
